


Dean Winchester, Ghost Hunter

by Izhilzha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He never told Dad.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester, Ghost Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalquessa (Kalquessa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalquessa/gifts).



He never told Dad. He tried to make sure that Dad never saw him playing. Because it was just his game, not the real thing. Because Dad might have teased him, and Dean would have had to pretend it didn't mean anything.

So he never let on. But every time they stopped at a pizza joint, or Dad let them mess around in the game room of some little restaurant, or sent Dean out to pick up groceries close to an arcade, Dean found one of the machines--which were everywhere, even if they were old--and he played.

As he slammed the joystick from side to side, he imagined running down the corridor of some old mansion. Cold air breathing on his neck as a ghost came out of nowhere and he had to dodge and turn. Find the bones, that little flashing light, and snatch it; then chase the flickering, harmless ghosts and get rid of them, too.

Dad taught him how to hunt, how to shoot. But even after he left school, after he became Dad's partner in truth, after Sam left them both. . . .

Dean still played Pac-Man every chance he got. He'd become a damn good ghost hunter.  



End file.
